I'm Not a Freak
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel réconforte un de ses cadets qui a été martyrisé... A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ?


**I'm Not a Freak**

« Allons donc ! » soupira Michel.

Devant lui se tenaient deux jeunes anges, respectivement mâle et femelle, et tous les deux en piteux état. La fille avait un œil au beurre noir, un gros bleu se laissait voir sur sa clavicule à travers son corsage déchiré et elle se tenait le bras, le poignet bizarrement immobile. Quand au garçon, il boitillait, un superbe hématome ornait sa mâchoire et son nez arborait un angle tout à fait inhabituel.

« C'est un vrai monstre ! » explosa la fille – _Mébahiah_. « Moi et Yéiayel, on était simplement en train de discuter, et il s'est jeté sur nous sans prévenir ! »

« C'est vrai ! » approuva le garçon.

Le Prince des Archanges eut un reniflement.

« Si je comprends bien, un garçon de dix ans vous a sauté dessus, vous qui avez quatorze ans et qui donc êtes nettement plus forts que lui, simplement parce qu'il en avait envie ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu trop _suicidaire _? »

La grâce de Yéiayel tournoya, indiqua son malaise.

« Il est taré ! » lança-t-il sur la défensive. « Tu crois qu'il prends en compte ce genre de trucs ? »

Michel tordit la bouche. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« Je _vois_ » lâcha-t-il. « Bon, ben, je vais aller lui parler. Histoire de régler ceci. »

« On ne t'en demandait pas davantage ! » déclara Mébahiah, avec un sourire tout à fait déplaisant.

**(****)**

Il n'y avait que quelques endroits où son petit frère aurait pu aller se cacher.

La bibliothèque était inondée de rais de lumière tombant des fenêtres, faisant scintiller des grains de poussière dansant entre les étagères.

Il était là, bien sûr. Les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, les ailes pendant mollement, les cheveux retombant sur la figure. Michel pouvait distinctement voir les bleus qui s'épanouissaient sur les jambes et les bras de son cadet, ainsi que les plumes tordues et placées de travers.

Poussant un soupir, l'Aîné des Anges vint s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant.

« Je viens de voir passer Mébahiah et Yéiayel » annonça-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

Un grognement lui répondit. Michel soupira derechef.

« …Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'enfant leva la tête, braquant sur lui ses yeux marron brillant.

« Ils m'ont coincé à la sortie de la douche » laissa tomber Raphaël. « Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'apprendre à jeter des sorts. »

« Ah oui ? Tu avais fait quoi ? »

Le jeune Archange haussa les épaules.

« C'était Elémiah qui m'insultait encore pendant les cours, alors je l'ai juste obligée à me regarder dans les yeux. Et elle est tombée dans les escaliers deux heures après. »

Mal à l'aise, Michel ne put empêcher sa grâce de se contracter légèrement.

Tous les Archanges avaient une particularité. Pour Michel, c'était sa constitution inhabituellement robuste, lui accordant une force physique et une endurance bien au-delà de celle de ses cadets. Pour Lucifer, c'était ses ailes d'un noir d'onyx, d'une beauté et d'une majesté inégalée.

Pour Raphaël, c'était ses yeux marron.

Et cette caractéristique déplaisait fortement à la quasi-totalité des habitants du Paradis. La couleur des yeux d'un ange, c'était bleu, jaune, vert, argenté ou rouge, même si cette dernière occurrence était la plus rare. Mais _marron_, c'était une couleur qu'on n'avait tout bonnement jamais vu avant Raphaël.

Et ça donnait naissance à des rumeurs.

_« Ne regarde pas Raphaël en face. Il a le mauvais œil, il t'arrivera sûrement malheur ! »_

Pour ne rien arranger, plusieurs anges ayant regardé Raphaël dans les yeux avaient été victimes d'accidents graves dans la journée même.

Michel avait du mal à croire à toutes ces rumeurs de maléfices. Et cependant, il avait beau essayer, il était incapable de regarder son petit frère dans les yeux.

« Je voulais juste lui faire peur » souffla Raphaël.

Michel étendit sa grande main pour frotter l'épaule de son cadet.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne t'aide pas de faire peur aux autres et de te battre comme un chiffonnier. Contente-toi de les ignorer. »

Le jeune Archange fronça le nez.

« Pour me faire encore plus maltraiter ? Non merci ! Ils trouveront à qui parler. »

« Raphaël » fit Michel de sa voix la plus coupante. « Tu as dix ans, et tu es nettement plus faible que les nouveau-nés de ton âge. Si tu continues à te battre, tu continueras à te faire frapper. »

Raphaël rejeta la tête en arrière et dévisagea son aîné avec un sourire légèrement effrayant.

« Et je continuerais à frapper tant qu'on continuera à me frapper » déclara-t-il. « On pense que je vais me coucher ? Jamais. »

« Raphaël… »

« _Jamais_, Michel. Mébahiah me considère comme une cible facile ? Je vais lui prouver le contraire. A la fin, ce sera elle qui en aura marre que je riposte. Physiquement, elle est peut-être plus forte, mais mentalement, c'est moi qui ai l'avantage. »

« Raph » coupa le Prince des Archanges. « Tu ne comprends pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ? »

Le jeune Archange lui adressa un gentil sourire.

« Désolé, Michel, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Depuis le temps, tu me connais. »

Effectivement, Michel connaissait Raphaël. Il savait que son cadet ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Refusait d'abandonner. Une qualité plutôt honorable chez un ange.

Mais ça n'aiderait pas son cadet. Rien ne pourrait jamais empêcher ses frères et sœurs de lui cracher dessus – métaphoriquement et littéralement. Raphaël avait un profil parfait de victime : il n'était pas sociable, il passait son temps dans les livres, il avait une tare physique et ses pouvoirs étaient bien en-dessous du développement des nouveau-nés de son groupe d'âge.

Michel avait été choisi pour être le Protecteur à cause de sa force. Lucifer avait été choisi pour être l'Étoile du Matin à cause de sa beauté. Mais Raphaël n'avait pas le plus petit début de singularité positive.

La voix de son cadet interrompit les pensées de l'Aîné des Anges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? »

Machinalement, Michel porta la main à la coupure hideuse qui s'étalait sur le côté de son cou.

« Oh, ça… C'est un Léviathan qui m'a eu. J'ai vu pire. »

Les yeux marron le dévisageaient avec intensité.

« Tu as mal ? » interrogea le jeune Archange.

« Pas beaucoup… Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà vu pire. »

Au moins cette blessure ne nécessiterait pas qu'il prenne une période de repos pour attendre qu'il ait plus ou moins guéri.

La main chaude de Raphaël se posa sur le cou pâle de son aîné, et Michel éprouva une subite sensation de chatouillis.

« Hé là ! » s'écria-t-il en assénant une petite tape sur le poignet de son cadet. « Vilain garçon ! »

Raphaël sourit, ses dents blanches contrastant avec sa peau brune.

« Je ne suis pas un vilain garçon, je suis un magicien » répliqua-t-il.

Michel roula théâtralement les yeux.

« Tiens donc ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent en anges de faïence pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à rire.

Sur le cou de Michel, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cicatrice.

**Je suis partie du postulat qu'au départ, les anges ignoraient comment se soigner. C'est Raphaël qui a maîtrisé le "truc" en premier, et ensuite, les autres anges ont plus ou moins réussi à copier son pouvoir.**


End file.
